They have rules?
by skiddliebop
Summary: 101 T.T.A.A.(Things That Aren't Allowed) Also called, The List of Things in Which the World's Mightiest Hero's are NOT ALLOWED TO DO OR BRING UP, in ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, NO MATTER WHAT


**HAHAHA Fanfiction! I'm smarter than you are! This is also posted on Deviant art for those who care. I'm under the same name.**

Also called, The List of Things in Which the World's Mightiest Hero's are NOT ALLOWED TO DO OR BRING UP, in ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, NO MATTER WHAT

_I am sorry to inform all of you, that Mr. Fury has a list of rules that SHOULD and WILL BE followed and none of these things will ever happen again, will never happen in the future, and will never be brought up._

1. Paintball wars on the Helicarrier.(Never Again.)

2. Paintball wars in Stark Towers

3. Nerf gun wars on the Helicarrier

4. Nerf gun wars in Stark Towers

5. Paintball and Nerf gun wars any where(results end with 'ghosts' walking around)

6. Singing I Believe I can Fly on the Helicarrier, QuinJet, or in any of the Iron Man suits

7. Singing Defying Gravity on/in any of the flying contraptions listed above...or any other flying machines.

8. Getting Steve drunk

9. Trying to give Steve and Thor THAT talk

10. Try to convince Fury that he is really Kingsley from Harry Potter

11. Try to give everyone roles from Harry Potter

12. Try to give everyone roles from the Lord of the Rings

13. NEVER bring up Budapest

14. Never leave Coulson in a room with Steve alone. Things get really awkward(minds out of the gutters)

15. Maria Hill and Phil Coulson will never introduce the team to fanfiction(isn't that right?)

16. Nor will they try to play matchmaker

17. No one else will try to play matchmaker either

18. No pranks with holograms(They scare Steve)

19. No one shall steal Phil's Captain America trading cards(said person will get killed)

20. Tony shall not be seeing any musicals

21. Loki is not allowed to watch horror movies or any movies with bad guys in them

22. Steve and Tony are not the Pinky and the Brain

23. Clint's arrows are not to be replaced with tampons

24. Loki is not allowed to change anyone's gender

25. The avengers are not allowed to dress up as themselves, other Avengers, or Chituari for Halloween

26. Natasha and Clint are not allowed to watch spy movies

27. Percy Jackson is not related to Thor and Loki.

28. Thor and Zeus are not the same person and are not related in any way, shape, or form

29. No doodling on the walls(Steve...)

30. Tony is not to blow things up(on purpose)

31. Tony is also not allowed to try and seduce anyone who works for S.H.E.I.L.D. or the Avengers

32. Namely Steve and Bruce

33. Tony is not supposed to cook(end result is burning down the house)

34. JARVIS is not to be called 'One Hell of a Butler'

35. Bruce is not to be aggravated on purpose

36. No, nobody has permission to paint him green, Tony.

37. The team is not allowed to go to Comic-con again

38. That incident with the America from Hetalia cosplayer is not to be brought up.

39. No one from Steve's time period are to be mentioned

40. Elpfaba from The Wizard of Oz/Wicked is not related to Bruce(Steve gets that reference)

41. Team mates are not target practice dummies

42. Even if they did something horribly irrational or humiliating

43. Steve is not to be convinced that technology is watching him, even if it's true

44. Bruce is not allowed to sneak up behind people and yell 'HULK SMASH'

45. Even if it's funny as H3ll

46. There shall be no groping of the area around Tony's Arc Reactor

47. Or anywhere else on Tony's person

48. There shall be no blasting of Katy Perry's music, TONY.

49. Or Adele

50. Or Ke$ha

51. Or Lady Antebellum

52. Or Lady Gaga

53. No one is allowed to sing Dinosaur by Ke$ha to Steve

54. You are not allowed to sing Barbie girl to Thor

55. There will be no more games of Truth or Dare

56. Or Never Have I ever

57. Or Seven Minutes in Heaven: it gives Tony Ideas

58. There shall be no hiding of the Pop Tarts(Thor has already tried to kill Clint)

59. Facebook and Twitter have also been banned

60. As has Tumblr

61. Loki is not allowed to sing fabulous or I want it all from High School Musical(Tony almost died laughing)

62. No one is allowed to sing A Girl Worth Fighting For around Steve: He gets depressed

63. U Can't Touch This is not the Avengers theme song

64. Tony and Bruce are not allowed to sing the Periodic Table of Elements(Everyone else get confused)

65. Phil is not allowed to sing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga to Steve

66. Pepper is not allowed to sing You and Me and Steve. EVER.

67. Phil is not allowed to sing I'm a Big Fan of Yours to Steve.

68. Loki is not allowed to yell 'Loki'd! You've been Loki'd again!' at any one

69. No one is EVER EVER EVER going to tell Steve what 69 means(Don't ruin his innocent mind)

70. Remind me why you're not allowed to play any of the Just Danse's again?*coughbrokenwindowcough*

71. No one is ever going to show the team the following link(take out the spaces and any extra dots)

72. www .you tube. c.o.m./ watch?v =e9OgM1hQ7C0

73. Tony is not allowed to sing When I Grow Up by Mayday Parade

74. None of the Avengers are allowed to sing Sexy Back

75. Bruce is not allowed to tell Loki 'He knew that he was trouble when he walked in'

76. Phil has a very long list of songs he can't sing. EX. Obsessed With You by The Orion Experience

77. Loki is not to be called Avatar

78. No one is to show any of them the Crack videos of the Avengers on you tube

79. Loki is not allowed to sing Boogie Woogie Wu by Insane Clown Posse

80. Phil really needs to stop singing songs to Steve: Prisoner by Jeffree Star ft. Porcelain Black

81. Loki is not allowed to sing I Will Kill You In Your Sleep anymore

82. Steve cannot respond to Natasha's 'What do we do now?' with 'We're going to go America all over their asses!'

83. Clint is not to sing Bird is the Word

84. Tony can't sing I'm Sexy and I Know it

85. Natasha being a ginger does not mean that she doesn't have a soul

86. No body can sing Wild One to Bruce

87. No more braiding Thor's hair while he's asleep

88. Coulson is not allowed to sing party in the CIA.

89. Tony is now banned from Las Vegas(Don't ask)

90. Strip Poker is not the right kind of game to teach Steve

91. So it is also banned

92. Strip clubs and Bars: Need I say more? BANNED for life.

93. Tony is not allowed to build a Christmas tree as tall as Stark Tower.

94. Call Me Maybe? No, just No.

95. Loki is not to charm the Mistletoe at Christmas so that you have to stay there until you get kissed.

96. Do we have to go over 69 again? Oh, wait, this is different...(Tony, stop laughing)

97. The Powerpuff Girls theme song is not the Avenger theme song too

98. Nick Fury is not to be called a Pirate

99. Bruce is not to be called that 'Lean, Mean, Green Machine'

100. Steve is not to sing thriftshop

101. I think at this point, no one is allowed to sing. AT ALL.

But the People of New York can sing I Need a Hero to the Avengers

**THE END OF THE LIST!**

**I'm sorry if some characters got more attention than others, I didn't have much for Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Maria(Hill).**

**So? What yall's think? Leave a review, please.**

**I might do another with a list of things they CAN do. It will probably be shorter...Because they aren't allowed to do many things...Legally.**

**I'm sorry if I have some that others have too. I got a lot of inspiration from all of the Avengers Crack vids on you tube and I rolled off of other things 'they aren't supposed to do' fanfs.**

**This Really Is 101 T.T.A.A. Fanf took down the original, so I'm putting it back up.**


End file.
